


Untitled Sub!Henry

by Poledancingdinos



Series: Sex Toy Special [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Malesub, Massage, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safewords, Sub Henry Cavill, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poledancingdinos/pseuds/Poledancingdinos
Summary: Henry has had a tough day and he tries something new in the hopes of finding a bit of comfort.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/she
Series: Sex Toy Special [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Untitled Sub!Henry

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to read as a reader insert.  
> Warnings at the bottom

Henry walked through the door of his home exhausted and grumpy. He hadn’t had the chance to eat all day, he had messed up his fight choreography repeatedly during rehearsals despite having it down pat the day before, he had nearly fractured his partner’s fingers on multiple occasions, and he had eaten a sword to the face himself during one of the sequences.

He nearly fell to his knees when he smelled his usual chicken, rice and steamed vegetables cooking in the kitchen. He loved his girlfriend for always eating the same meals as he when they were together to make the diet easier on him and he loved her for always ensuring that a warm meal was waiting for him when he finally got home after his 18 hours of work but with the day he’d had, the idea of eating the same bland meal was too much.

He heard Kal’s nails clicking on the floor as he waddled over to see his favorite human, jumping up on Henry’s chest to demand a proper hug. A sad smile pulled at his lips as he bent down, petting and cooing at the akita. 

With a final sigh, Henry rose to his feet and walked into the kitchen. He went through all the same motions that a perfect boyfriend would, kissing his girlfriend’s cheek, hugging her waist from behind as she finished preparing dinner and setting the table while participating in casual banter.

She, in return, humoured him, allowing him to wait until he was ready to vent about his day before asking nosy questions. She knew him too well for him to be able to hide his mood from her. He wasn’t faking cheerfulness per say but he was definitely ignoring his misery.

After dinner, he went up to the master-bathroom to wash off the sweat and grime from the day. He wiped off the remaining drops of water from his skin and hair, wincing when his muscles screamed from their soreness. They were on a tight schedule at work and if he couldn’t get the choreography down perfectly before filming commenced it would hold up the whole production. He’d put his body under so much stress both physically and mentally that he couldn’t tell whether his muscles were aching from the tension or the workouts. The warm water had helped soothe his neck and shoulders, but the relief was short-lived, and the shower had done nothing to improve his foul mood.

Henry looked himself over in the mirror, still naked from the shower with only his towel barely holding in place around his waist. His mind was racing with a million thoughts, most of them unhealthy and self-deprecating. All he craved was for things to be quiet, even just temporarily.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind though, admittedly, he had his doubts about whether it would work or whether he would even like it, but he was desperate. He discarded his towel, replacing it with the black briefs he’d brought to change in after his shower. With a final sigh, he walked downstairs to find his girlfriend where she normally sat to read in the evenings.

His heart was beating a mile a minute as he watched her from across the room, working up the nerve to voice his request. He knew she had experience with that sort of thing, but they had never tried it together nor had he with any of his exes. He took one deep breath and walked over to the chair, kneeling by her legs, closing his eyes, and leaning his head against her thigh.

Her muscles clenched under his cheek and panic rushed through him. Had he done it wrong? Was she not interested in him in that way? After what felt like an eternity, gentle fingers brushed over his cheek then trailed to the nape of his neck before burying themselves in his hair.

“Henry, what are you doing, love?” Her voice was soft and even. There was no hint of anything negative in her tone, making Henry visibly calm and relax at her feet.

“I want to try. Just for tonight. Please.”

“Are you sure you know what you are asking for?”

He opened his eyes, looking up at her with a pleading look that broke her heart.

“No, but I want to try,” he repeated. “I- I trust you and I think it would really help.”

She studied him, keeping her hand moving across his scalp, soothing him through the deafening silence in the room.

“Okay, my love. We can try but we are going to talk about this first. Are you okay with kneeling for me or would you rather sit?”

His arms wrapped around her shins hugging them to his chest.

“First rule of this is that you need to use your words. I need to know how you feel at all times, good or bad. Do you want to continue to kneel while we discuss this?”

“Yes, please.”

“Good boy.” The praise sent another wave of relief through Henry’s body and he closed his eyes once more.

“Do you want to choose special safewords or do you want to use a generic code?”

“We can use something generic for the first time.”

“Alright. We’re going to use colors like a stoplight. Green means everything is good and we can continue, yellow means stop what you’re doing but keep going in general, and red means that we stop everything completely. Can you repeat them for me?”

“Green is good, yellow is like a pause and red is full stop.”

“That’s perfect. Such a good listener.”

He nuzzled her thighs, unconsciously hiding his face as the praise made him shy.

“Now, I’m going to give you a few rules for the night. No coming without my permission. No touching yourself or me without my permission. Never be afraid to use the words I gave you as soon as you don’t like something but know that if you just say “no” or “stop”, I’m not going to listen. Do you have any questions so far?”

“Do I need to call you something?”

She put a finger under his chin, tilting it upwards for him to look at her.

“Do you _want_ to call me something?”

Henry bit his lip but kept his gaze locked with hers. “I think so…”

She nodded. “I prefer Miss or Ma’am. Are either of those okay for you?”

“Yes, Miss.”

She smiled at his eagerness.

“Can I use toys? Stuff we have used together before and that you liked?”

Henry’s brows furrowed as he thought. He made a mental list of the toys they had and what they had used in the past. He knew she had a fair few more hidden away in her things, collected from numerous years of being a switch.

“You can use things we’ve used before,” he consented.

“Are you okay with being tied up and blindfolded?”

“Yes, I’m okay with that.”

“Is there anything you want to tell me? Anything you do or don’t want that I haven’t talked about?”

He took a few seconds to consider her question. “No pain? And no marks, like we normally do when I have filming. And…” Henry looked away, obviously ashamed of whatever he was going to say next.

“Henry, baby, please tell me what’s on your mind.”

“No pegging or anything like that.”

She hid her smile, not wanting him to think she was making fun of his fears. 

“Oh, baby, as much as I love that iron ass of yours, I’m not into that and I’m not going to put anything in you unless you specifically ask for it. Thank you for sharing your limits.”

She bent down and kissed the wrinkles in his forehead, erasing the worried frown from his face.

“Alright, here is what we are going to do. I’m going to take you upstairs, blindfold you, tie you up on the bed and put a cockring on you. Once you earn your right to come, I’m going to tease and edge you until you can’t hold back any longer. After you come, I’m going to reward you for being a good boy for me.”

He lifted his head, tilting it to the side in confusion. “If coming isn’t my reward, what is?”

“You’ll have to obey my rules to find out.”

For the first time that evening, Henry shared her smile. “Yes, Miss.”

She took his hand, helping him stand before guiding him to their shared bedroom.

“Lay down on your back with your hands above your head and close your eyes. Stay low enough that you can fully extend your arms.”

Henry did as he was told, the bottom part of his legs hanging off the bed, but he was comfortable enough. He heard her opening the closet and digging around in her things. She set down a few items on the nightstand, one of them with a loud thud. There was a soft scratching sound followed by a click then the room was filled with a sweet scent. She had apparently lit a candle to set the mood.

“Lift your head for me, love.”

A soft fabric was placed over his eyes and secured behind his head. She placed gentle kisses on each of his cheeks then slid her hands up both of his arms to his wrists, securing them to the head of the bed with silk ropes.

“How does that feel? Is it too tight?”

“No, Miss. Green.”

“Excellent. I’m going to make you feel so good, baby.”

He was nervous but he could already feel some of his previous tension fade away. He didn’t have to think, he simply had to trust that she would take care of him.

She trailed gentle kisses down his neck and chest until she reached his only piece of clothing. She nipped lightly at the flesh of his hips where his lower abs made that gorgeous V-shape. It was her favorite spot to tease because no matter the physical fitness level required by his current role, that spot always had skin for her to sink her teeth into. It was also a spot that never failed to pull the cutest whines and gasps from the bear of a man.

Henry’s cock began to fill in his briefs, the thin fabric doing nothing to contain the growing bulge. She pawed at it gently while using her mouth to tease the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

“Please, Miss. I need more.”

“Not yet, baby.”

She pulled his underwear off, leaving him naked and spread on the mattress. She quickly pulled her own clothes off, discarding them somewhere on the floor then took a bottle of lubricant from the nightstand drawer and rubbed a generous amount on his erection. Henry gasped both from the coolness of the gel and the feeling of his cock being stroked without warning.

Once he was almost fully hard, she slipped a silicone cockring all the way down to his base. She was glad he couldn’t see it because that particular one had been a bit of a gag gift. The purple elephant shaped toy was, however, going to serve her purposes nicely. Henry squirmed under her touch but didn’t voice any complaints.

“Color, love?”

“Green, Miss.”

“You’re doing so well, I’m so proud of you.” An adorable blush crept up Henry’s cheeks. “Are you ready to earn your reward?”

She played with the head of his dick, making him gasp. “Yes, Miss.”

The bed dipped with her weight as she crawled up to straddle his head and arms. She was gentle not to put pressure on his shoulders, hovering just out of his reach.

“You are going to use that delicious mouth of yours to make me come. You don’t get your release until you give me mine.”

“Yes, Miss.”

She lowered herself down until she was smothering him with her cunt. He greedily lapped at the juices that had built up between her folds. She knew that Henry loved to eat women out and he was incredibly skilled at it. Even if he was being ordered, he was taking great pleasure and pride in his task.

“You taste amazing, Miss,” he mumbled against her folds.

Before long, she was a panting mess above him. Her head was thrown back in pleasure and her hands were tugging firmly at his hair. She was pulled from her thoughts by Henry shifting below her and tugging at the fabric restraints.

“You look so good like this, all desperate and needy. Do you want to touch me, baby?”

Henry answered with a deep moan sending a wave of vibrations through her core. She moved her cunt out of his reach, pulling at his hair and making him hiss. “Use your words.”

“Yes, Miss. I want to touch your body so badly.” She moved the blindfold, so his blue eyes met hers. His pupils were blown wide with lust.

“Are you going to beg for it?” her tone was teasing but not mocking.

“Please, let me touch you. I want to play with your tits and make you feel good. Please, Miss.”

“Under no circumstance are you to touch yourself, do you understand?”

“Yes, Miss, I understand. Please...”

She returned the blindfold to its position, bent forward, undoing the knot of his ties with one swift tug, and passed her legs over his arms one at a time. Henry returned to his task, licking a long strip between her folds and fucking her with his tongue. One of his large hands pawed at her ass, pushing her towards his face, while the other smoothed over her stomach to her breast. He pinched her nipples making her gasp and moan.

“Don’t stop, I’m so close. Hen-”

All he had to do was suck on her clit to have her shaking above him, her legs giving out from the force of the orgasm that ran through her body. She held herself up by grasping the headboard with both hands.

When she returned to her senses, she moved aside, sitting next to Henry on the bed. She reached for the bullet vibrator she had taken out during her preparation, turning it on and passing it over his inner thighs. Henry grabbed the comforter with both hands as his hips jerked up off the bed.

“Move up, baby,” she demanded, tapping his thigh.

He placed himself into a more comfortable position with his head on a pillow. Henry’s cock was rock hard and red but looked even thicker and veins bulging more than usual from the pressure of the cockring. Henry could feel the effects of the ring by the way his cock throbbed with each of his heartbeats.

She traced his hypersensitive and weeping tip with the pad of her fingers, making Henry shiver.

“Mi- Miss, please,” his voice cracked as he spoke.

She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, stroking it firmly and touched the vibrator to the underside of his glans.

“Fuck.” His voice was hoarse and breathy, his hips bucking of their own accord.

“Remember, you can’t come until I say so.”

She continued to brush the vibrator over his cock as she slowed her strokes before placing the small device into the holder integrated in the head of the elephant. 

“Miss, please. I’m trying but I can’t hol-”

She slowed her strokes again. “Shh, baby, I know.” She kissed his stomach as she spoke. “You’re almost there, just hold on a little longer. Won’t it feel good to be inside me when you come?”

When Henry was finally shaking and whimpering under her touch, she let go of his cock, straddling his hips instead. She soothed her hands over Henry’s cheeks before pulling the blindfold off his eyes and kissing his lips for the first time that evening in a feverish and desperate manner. She lined his erection up with her folds, holding his gaze as she sank all the way down.

“Oh shit.” His hands flew to her hips, holding her down as he tried to steady his breathing.

“Color?”

“Green. So green.”

She leaned back, bracing both hands on his thighs and giving Henry a tremendous view of her breasts. She moved her hips, setting a rapid pace and riding him in earnest. Henry threw his head back, swallowing a lump in his throat as his breathing grew more erratic. His cock was oversensitive from the pressure of the ring and endless teasing, increasing his pleasure tenfold.

“Let go for me, baby. Let me feel you.”

The command had an instant effect, tipping him over the edge. Henry’s mind was in a complete fog from the force of his release. They always had great sex, but he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been rendered into a shaking, pleading puddle.

She rode him through his orgasm, finding her own bliss thanks to the vibration of the ring against her already sensitive clit. All she wanted was to collapse on top of him and press her body against his as she came down from her high, but she knew her job wasn’t yet finished. She reached below her, pulling the ring off her boyfriend and turning the vibrator off. She took some baby wipes from the bedside table and cleaned them both of their juices. Henry stayed still, eyes drifting closed as she continued to take care of him.

“You still with me, baby?”

“Mmhmm.”

She smiled, seeing him so relaxed.

“Okay, turn over.”

She lifted her weight, allowing him to turn onto his stomach and position himself with his arms under his head. The bed dipped to the side as she shifted above him. She blew out the candle and returned to her original position, her hand drifting up his back and over his broad shoulders. He wasn’t sure what the candle’s scent had been, but it had definitely helped get him in the mood. 

Henry jolted when hot wax dripped onto his spin. He hissed in surprise but felt no pain as it wasn’t warm enough to burn his skin. Henry groaned when small hands started to rub the thick liquid over his sore traps.

“What is that?”

“A champagne and strawberry scented massage candle. I was saving it for our anniversary, but you seemed like you needed it tonight.”

She dug her fingers into his shoulders, kneading out the knots and releasing any remaining tension from his body.

“You were right, this is definitely a reward,” he mumbled into the pillow.

“You did so well tonight. You didn’t break any of my rules even by accident, that’s impressive for your first time,” she cooed softly as she worked down his back. “I’m really proud of you, I want you to know that. Not just for tonight. I know that sometimes it feels like your hard work isn’t paying off but the fact that you always push through and do your best no matter what shows what an amazing man you are.”

“Thank you. I needed that.” His words were slurred as his body was seconds away from drifting off to sleep.

She continued her work until every part of his body had been thoroughly massaged. She lingered a little longer than necessary on his buttocks, but his buns of steel deserved the extra attention. When she was satisfied with her work, she switched off the lights, lifting the comforter over them. She wrapped herself around him, laying her head between his shoulder blades and blanketing him with her body. She didn’t make the most effective big spoon, Henry being such a large man, but she knew that it would still bring him comfort and peace throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Fem!dom, male!sub, discussion of limits/power dynamic, light bondage (Silk ropes), blindfolding, use of toys: bullet vibrator + purple, elephant-shaped cockring, Oral sex (F receiving), unprotected vaginal sex, teasing but no degradation.  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
